everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jax Novoa
Jax Novoa '''is a new wizard male student that enrolls at Iridium High in Season 2 of Every Witch Way. Season 2 Jax is the new kid. He knows that Emma is a witch. He helps Emma with her powers and has a crush on her. Physical Appearance Jax is shown to have very nice light tan skin with black hair and brown eyes. Jax wears a black leather jacket with khaki pants and black combat boots. He also has a very strong Australian accent. Personality Jax is very quirky and is not afraid to ask questions. He is also very curious about everyone. Jax loves to use his powers. He also has shown his sensitive side especially around Emma Relationships Francisco Alonso (principal) Princpial Alonso was the first person that Jax met at the school. Jax lied to Principal Alonso about having good grades. Jax even changed his grades with his powers to make it seem real. Emma Alonso (girlfriend) Emma was assigned to show Jax around the school. Jax knows that Emma is a witch Emma even invited him to lunch and later met Andi. Jax would often follow Emma around and spy on her. He even offered to help Emma with her transportation spells. As of About a Wizard, Emma and Jax are a couple. Katie Rice (friends) Katie was the second person to meet Jax. She lied to Jax saying she was the head of the panthers and told him not to tell Maddie but Jax didn't know who Maddie was at the time. Sophie Johnson (friends) Sophie was the third person to meet Jax. She finds Jax very attractive. Daniel Miller (enemy) Daniel was the fouth person to meet Jax. Jax asked Diego and Daniel if they needed a new shark. Since Jax and Emma are now dating, Daniel and Jax aren't on friendship terms anymore. Diego Rueda (friends) Diego was the fifth person to meet Jax. Diego was questioning Jax about all the diffrent strokes. He even made up one just to see if Jax knew what he was talking about. Andi Cruz' (frenemy) Jax and Andi haven't gotten along but became friends in Werewolves in Siberia as they're both Sharks and helped Emma. 'Miss Information '''(friends) Jax met Miss information right after he met Katie and Sophie. Miss information had asked Jax 3 different questions: 'Where are you from? 'Are you single'? and 'Were you snood ling with Emma Alonso?' but she never gave Jax a chance to answer them. Powers and Abilities *Spell Casting- Jax used his powers to send a text that looked like it came from Daniel's phone in Runaway Witch. He also used his powers to reverse Agamemnon's spells on Emma in Werewolves in Siberia. He used his powers to fix the trap in The No-Sleep Sleepover. **Cloning- Jax used his powers to created Jax Jr. of himself to do all the things he doesn't want to do like go to school, take a test, or stay at the math presentation. **Remote Viewing- Jax used his powers to spy on Daniel. *Teleportation- Jax used his powers to teleport from Emma's house in Runaway Witch. *Shapeshifting- He used his powers to turn himself into a spider and a dog. *Shield- He used his powers to create a force field around himself to protect himself from Maddie's powers in Missminion. *Voice Imitation- He used his powers to vocally imitate Mr. Alonso. Trivia *His magic is blue and black. *He swims for The Sharks. *He loves to use his powers. *He has a crush on Emma. *He kissed evil Emma in Double Trouble. *Jax tries to get in between Emma and Daniel's love triangle. *He shows his softer side around Emma. *He is Ornithophobic which means he's afraid of birds. *He loses his powers in About A Wizard. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Warlocks Category:Season 2 Category:Galleries Category:Every Witch Way Category:Witches Category:Main Cast Category:Wizards